1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is directed, in general, to a garment hanger with an information tab and, in particular, to a garment hanger with a locking information-bearing tab that essentially prevents removal of the tab from the hanger.
2. Prior Art.
It is desirable to provide garment hangers, display hangers or the like which can present information thereon to prospective customers. For example, a garment hangermay display information regarding the size or brand of clothing or other item supported on the hanger. Hangers of this type are often included with the garment item carried thereon. Once in the purchaser's home, the removable information tab may pose a danger to children who may swallow it.
One prior art device provided information by placing disks or tabs with printed information thereon over the hook of the hanger. Information tabs of this type are easily dislodged, removed, replaced or substituted.
Another prior art device provided information by using a tab with printed information thereon which was connected to the hanger by means of spring clips. Such information tabs also are easily dislodged, removed, replaced or substituted.
Other hanger and tab combinations of the prior art are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,608 to Zuckerman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,101 to Norman et al. However, each of the devices described in these patents is highly complex and rather expensive. These devices include information tabs with internal fingers or the like which extend from the inner surfaces of the tab. The tab holders employ highly involved technical designs to interact with the tabs. These devices are, therefore, rather costly.
It is desirable to provide a hanger which holds an information tab securely thereon. It is also desirable to provide such a hanger with an information tab which is easily mounted by sales personnel or by an apparel manufacturer, yet relatively inexpensive and, therefore, suitable for distribution to purchasers of clothing.